Untitled
by neurquadic
Summary: To Brainy their sessions was a simple release-fulfillment of his daydreams and desires. For him, he was able to touch and possess; to come close to having what was never meant to be his in the first place.SupesX/Brain


**Summary**: To Brainy their sessions were a simple release--fulfillment of his daydreams and desires. For him, he was able to touch and possess, to come close to having what was never meant to be his in the first place.

_EDIT on 9-28-08_ - Fixed a few problems. Re-wrote a few paragraphs. Hopefully this version looks better.

-

* * *

**Untitled**

Neurquadic

* * *

-

-

War had taught him two very important things over the years.

Number one: Nothing--no one is safe. He could recall easily how many times he had sat in the mess hall with other Resistance members, discussing strategiea or simply chatting--a rare occurrence for him. He got to know the people he was fighting with, now knew about the families they were protecting or had lost, saw his fellow soldiers as companions rather than potential fatalities. Then, after the dust had cleared and the Dominators had left, he would be left to eat his meals alone.

Number two: Life isn't fair. He knew that war alone hadn't taught him that, but he wasn't going to be the one to point out that Imperiex didn't fight fair. Rule two could relate to anything as well. From a loss of friends, to being outnumbered, or simply to the fact that life enjoyed screwing him over.

Number two could just about fit the situation right now.

He pressed harder against the body between him and the wall, his captive releasing a breathy gasp-turned moan when their suits did little to hide their growing arousal. (Who would have guessed that the form-fitting fabric could create such delicious friction when rubbed at _just_ the right angle?)

How many times had they sought out the his cool touch while the other longed for the same? How many nights had they been doing this? How often had they spent nights together, rutting against one another in the hallways, in the bedrooms, in Brainy's lab, or even in the control room when they thought everyone else was asleep?

"Kal...el..." His attention focused on the boy beneath him, green staring intently into darkened magenta. It was rare that Brainy ever looked at him when they did this and he knew why. Why the Brainiac always kept his eyes closed... Because, despite all of their similarities, despite the fact that he had been cloned from the guy, he and the original Superman were very different. Too different for Brainy. And Brainy was always imagining Superman. The _real_ Superman.

No, every touch was Superman's. He wasn't there with Superman X. He was long gone in a fantasy with the real Man of Steel. Every moment spent touching, he was with _Clark_. While Brainy enjoyed the feel of Superman's hands roaming over his heated synthetic skin, it was Kal-el's fingers that dove beneath metal plating to caress the sensitive wires located there, coaxing a moan from pouty lips. And it was he, not Superman, who was privy to Brainy's unique taste, that oddly pleasant spice that seemed to coat every inch of the Coluan's skin.

It was even rarer for Brainiac Five to call his name and not the original's. (Most sounds during this time usually had a resemblance to words such as 'Clark' or 'Superman' or 'harder'--the latter of which he was more than willing to comply.)

"What?" Kal-el asked, leaning in to run his nose up the side of Brainy's neck, knowing full well that every breath sent a warm puff of air over the sensitive seams of Brainy's suit. Incoherency for the Coluan was a rare, rare thing, and Superman X enjoyed gleaning every moment of it from the green-skinned genius.

"W-we... have to... nn... move."

He smirked, "I thought I was moving?" He ground his hips slowly to emphasize his point.

"_Ah_! N-no, we've... we've got... t-t-to... Augh! Will you stop... that?!"

"What?" He repeated, his hips never ceasing in their constant movement. "_This_?"

"AH! Yes _that_!"

Superman X pretended to think about it, pretended to think about stopping his ministrations and the wonderful feelings produced by them for exactly two point ten seconds before declaring: "I don't want to," as his attention shifted to the Brainiac symbol on Brainy's chest.

"We have to... move be-before someone comes in here and... s-sees us!" Brainy squeaked indignantly, hands coming up to try and weakly push Superman X and his tongue away from its pleasurable venture across his chest. His grip on the other boy's broad shoulders tightened when the appendage slid around the black outline of the middle crest.

Kal-el snorted. Frankly, he could care less if the other Legionaries knew about their 'relationship.' Brainy, on the other hands, was adamant about not getting caught, personally rewriting security video feed himself to avoid any questions that might arise if anyone--particularly Superman--happened to glance at the late-night tapes during a slow shift. He also made sure that whenever he approached Superman X, it was when he was sure the original was Superman asleep or not on the ship at all. When Superman was near, Brainy wasn't.

And Superman was none the wiser. He was, perhaps, the only Legion member who was oblivious to the entire thing.

Timber Wolf had been the first to approach him about it, giving Kal-el a disbelieving look when he asked how the other knew.

"I could hear you two." He grunted, cracking two eggs into the mixing bowl. "Plus: you both smell like it." The Legionnaire then returned to mixing his cookie dough.

Shrinking Violet was the second, though she had never said anything to him directly. She didn't seem pleased with the entire arrangement, but Superman X got the distinct impression that the small girl was just trying to look out for her friend and whatever made Brainiac Five happy made her happy.

It was after the group's return from Superman's Fortress of Solitude that Superman X noticed how distant Brainy had seemed, avoiding a confused Clark like a malfunctioning robo-dog with a bad case of cyberfleas. (The fact that everyone else in the group was acting just as, if not a little more, guilty didn't placate his suspicions.) It had been Brainy and Superman's turn for the night watch that quarter, but Shrinking Violet had cast one long look at Kal-el before planting a hand firmly on Brainy's back and giving him a good shove toward the door.

"Get some rest, Brainy." She ordered, too 'busy' tapping away at the computer console to return his confused look. "You look like you need the night off. I'll take the shift with Supes."

The boy, the one so keen and determined to spend time with his idol and crush, who had inever/i missed the chance to be within the same room as Superman if he could help it, left without a word of protest, the doors quietly hissing shut behind him.

When he was sure Brainy wouldn't hear, he turned from watching the door to look at the dark-haired girl, surprised to find her studying him intently. He stared back, inwardly nervous under the small girl's scrutiny. Finally, she turned back around, once again 'busy' at the console.

He mumbled a rough, 'Thanks,' before following Brainy.

Bouncing Boy and Lightening Lad seemed to avoid the entire subject together, never mentioning it or simply acting as if none of it was going on; whereas Phantom Girl had shot him a rather irritating 'I-know-what-you-know-and-you-know-everyone-else-knows' smirk and Duo Damsel had gone so far as to slip a condom into his hand as she passed him in the hallway.

It seemed everyone but the Man of Steel knew what was going on.

Sometimes he couldn't believe his original self could be so... dense.

Yet the fact remained: Brainy was using him and vise versa. To Brainy their sessions were a simple release--fulfillment of his daydreams and desires. For him, he was able to touch and possess, to come close to having what was never meant to be his in the first place.

"Alright..." Superman X paused, lifting off of Brainy slightly. The Coluan looked up at him, eyes half-lidded while his chest continued to rise and fall with his heavy panting... Superman rolled his eyes, trying to collect himself before he dove right back in. "You win." At the boy's confused look, he snagged the genius's face, pulling him into a hungry kiss.

After a moment, he ended the kiss abruptly and grabbed the still dazed Brainy's hand, pulling him towards the door that led to the Legionnaire's personal quarters on board the ship.

An hour later, he lay next to the sleeping Coluan gently brushing the soft bangs matted to his forehead away as Brainy slept. Brainy shifted, moving closer to him as he slept.

"Super...man..."

Life just wasn't fair...

-

**To Be Continued??**

-

* * *

Author's Nonsense: So, should I continue or not? Reviews are appreciated because that that tells me people are interested and want another chapter. Also, looking for a title for this story. Please and thank you!


End file.
